potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Newsletter 13-19
Fire-Crackling Events Over the long inactivity of Newsletters, a lot of things have happened. Let's see what has happened and inform you. *Alessiano Resigns *The Equal-Rights Party is created *Recent Brawls have started to errupt *The SIA loses the SSC Sub-Department Alessiano Resigns Alessiano Resigns and left the Director of the SIA to Blue XIII, but until Tyler Crossbones stormed in saying only Minister of Defense can do so. As a Response, Many things have happened, which include the below topics. Alessiano resigned, current Minister of Defence Kwager is officially in command. The Equal-Rights Party is Created Since Blue XIII felt he didn't have a say, he created the Equal-Rights Party. The Party focuses on Freedom and enforces it to all it's members. With this Party created, the King has a slightly looser grasps over his strangling on citizens, and citizens are open for freedom. The SIA loses the SSC Sub-Department As a response of Alessiano resigning, and Ariana De La Cruz announcing she might run for Minister of Defence. Blue XIII was alerted of this, and he thought she might suceed if Kwager was removed for his inactivity. For reasons, he broke off the SSC Sub-Department, and took it into his own command. He later announced that anyone who opposes against this, will be downsized due to the freedom the Equal-Rights Party has given him. Swiss Press in Denial The Swiss Press used to accept people but has found their system stable. The Swiss Press is no longer needing help and will not be accepting people in. The Swiss Press might reopen the floodgates but this will probably not happen. The Swiss Press reports that they do not want to go bankrupt paying more employees then they can handle. Company Corner The STC is going under organization and it's content is being fixed. The Company Corner will be most likely ready by next week. TSR - Slight Stop The TSR announces that they will stop all Operations until Blue XIII finishes working on his very busy things. He has to fix ths STC content, start the colonization of islands, and much much more. Blue XIII predicts 2 weeks before completion, but if he is lucky it will be 1 week. King's Korner We will revote due to the long inactivity, but first we will nominate people to be in the King's Korner. Here are the Nominees: *Kwager Ocata - Minister of Defence *Joseph Coalsmythe - Prime Minister *Blue XIII - Minister of Finance *Ariana De La Cruz - Minister of Welfare Vote in the comments below: Jokes § Riddles I got one for you, what is empty, and humorless, THIS SECTION, please sumbit some Jokes and Ridddles. FAOTW Like the King's Korner will we reboot the FAOTW, please choose a category *Housing *District *Party *Organization/Company *Country Advertising Here is our Advertisment: Are you being cut out of your freedom? Do you want to frolick like a free person? Do you want to experience life with no one dictating you? Join the Equal-Rights Party, we are a Freedom Party and encourage anyone who wants Freedom to join. We will give you all the Freedom you desire and the ability to run in elections of our Government. Disclosure *Pressman - Blue XIII *Reporter - Blue XIII *Author - Blue XIII *Revisor - Blue XIII *Editor - Blue XIII *Publisher - Blue XIII Thank you for Reading! '- The Swiss Press' Category:Blog posts